Kuroizado
'Kuroizado '(黒ウィザード Kurou~izādo) is the primary antagonist of Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He is also the ruler of Desolate Castle , creator of the Dark Charm Knights, and the father of Princess Kokona. Kuroizado was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and the apprentice of Hikaru Ōmitsu as well as Kuiru's mentor in the art of light magic and Bukku's first and only friend. But, after he was banished for using dark magic, Kuroizado swore to get revenge and released Dead End from his prison to throw the world into darkness. History Before the start of the series, Kuroizado was mentored by Hikaru as Fanicful Kingdom's newest Royal Wizard. So time during this Kuroizado and Hikaru mentored Kuiru in the art of light magic and preparation of when he becomes the new king. Sometime later, Hikaru leaves Fanciful Kingdom to be with a human girl in Yūkibarano named Juri Ōmitsu and Kuroizado became the Royal Wizard. Sometime after, Kuroizado met Bukku and the two of them become close friends. Kuroizado trusted him enough to show him his greatest achievement in dark magic and the two started working together to master it in hopes of better the kingdom and giving Bukku the ability to use magic like all the other fairies. Banishment King Sutori and Queen Peiji discovered Kuroizado involvement in the forbidden magic and feared that he was going down a dark path that would only bring destruction and chaos. Regrettably, they decided to banish Kuroizado in hopes of preventing history to repeat itself. However, Kuroizado grew in raged and went off to free the first dark magic master, Dead End, from his prison. Reluctantly, he succeeded and used his newfound knowledge and power of dark magic to create the Dark Charm Knights and overthrow Fanciful Kingdom. Appearance Before the start of the series, Kuroizado was a tall, thin man with a pale complexion and elf-ears. He had messy, jet-black hair with a cowlick, thick eyebrows, and a chin puff. He had indigo-coloured eyes. After being banished and consumed by dark magic, Kuroizado's skin turned a pale grey with his hair covering his left eye with dark blue triangle-shaped marking under his eyes. As the Royal Wizard, Kuroizado wore a white wizard cloak with a single indigo-coloured stripe on each side, held together by a golden chain adored with deep blue jewels, and a midnight blue kimono underneath, and curled toe shoes. After being banished, Kuroizado wears a pure-black cloak with dark indigo stripes and a pale blue kimono. Personality Before his banishment, Kuroizado was a easygoing and light-hearted man full of wisdom and a strong sense of justice who showed kindness to all living things and believed that there is hidden magic in everyone. He also loved Fanciful Kingdom with all his heart and wished to better it and follow it to flourish like never before. But, after Kuroizado was banished, he became bitter, enraged, and his mind became warped with the desire to plunge Fanciful Kingdom into darkness and make the King and Queen suffer for banishing him. Relationships 'Princess Kokona '- Kuroizado's daughter. Her safety means a lot to Kuroizado and he is a bit overprotective of her and fears for her safety when he loses control and when Kokona says that she had met Imari. 'Bukku '- Kuroizado was Bukku's first real friend and were very close. They had a father-son relationship. 'Kuiru '- Kuiru's former mentor. 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '- Kuroizado's former mentor and predecessor as the Royal Wizard. They were assumed to be very close. Abilities Before the start of the series, Kuroizado was known as the most powerful wizard in Fanicful Kingdom, having mastered light magic. After mastering dark magic, his powers and ability have become unlimited with the ability to create beings from pure magic and turn hopeful and joyful beings dark. In Episode 21, it appears that Kuroizado doesn't completely have a handle on his newfound power in dark magic and can lose control of his it. He has to been contained by the Dark Charm Knights. Etymology 'Kuroizado: '(黒ウィザード ) becomes from the words Kuro and U~izādo which mean "black wizard". Trivia * Kuroizado is 176cm tall * Kuroizado was the most powerful wizard in Fanciful Kingdom * Kuroizado was mentored by Nijiko's father, Hikaru * Kuroizado trained Kuiru * Kuroizado was Bukku's first real friend * Kuroizado was the second being to discover dark magic ** The first being Dead End Gallery KuroizadoGood.png|Good Kuroizado Kuroizado.png|Evil Kuroizado Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure villains